


White Roses, Pink Rose Buds, and Forget-Me-Not's  Bouquet

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 21 Buying flowers for the others, Drabbletober, M/M, Romance, cheesy stuff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Ia terpana, terpesona tepatnya. Apalagi pada kumpulan mawar putih yang merekah dan kuncup-kuncup mawar merah jambu yang tertata apik dalam sebuah buket yang dipermanis dengan kehadiran bunga biru forget-me-not dan pita warna senada pada rangkaian tersebut. Kenjirou ingin memilikinya—lebih kepada … ingin buket itu diberikan kepadanya.





	White Roses, Pink Rose Buds, and Forget-Me-Not's  Bouquet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imorz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/gifts).



> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Rexa ... mendadak kepingin menulis pair manis nan unyu di Shiratorizawa ini ♥♥♥♥♥ maaf kalo mereka sedikit ooc....  
> Dedicated for Imorz's birthday 'cause she loves KawaShira so much ^^
> 
> Happy reading~

 

Kala itu Kenjirou tak sengaja berhenti di depan toko bunga. Mereka seharusnya terus berjalan sampai melewati tiga empat toko lain untuk sampai ke bioskop yang terdapat di Mall. Namun entah apa yang merayunya untuk menoleh sejenak dan melihat-lihat ke dalam toko mungil bercat merah salem dan putih.

Mungkin desain interiornya yang klasik? Mungkin kumpulan ember-ember besar bebungaan yang berderet apik? Mungkin juga wangi dari aroma alami dari bebungaan tersebut?

Hmm.... Bisa jadi.

Ia terpana, terpesona tepatnya. Apalagi pada kumpulan mawar putih yang merekah dan kuncup-kuncup mawar merah jambu yang tertata apik dalam sebuah buket yang dipermanis dengan kehadiran bunga biru forget-me-not dan pita warna senada pada rangkaian tersebut. Kenjirou ingin memilikinya— _lebih kepada_ … ingin buket itu diberikan kepadanya.

“Hei, Shirabu! Ngapain di situ? Nanti kami tinggal lho!”

Teriakan itu membuat Kenjirou tersentak, terlepas dari daya magnetis bebungaan yang seolah menghipnotisnya. Ia menoleh ke arah toko bunga itu sekali lagi. Sebelum kemudian menghampiri kawan-kawan yang tengah menunggunya. Ia menggumamkan maaf pada mereka. Lalu mereka bersama-sama melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Taichi, di sisi lain, menyeringai tipis, seolah tahu apa yang terjadi.

“Hei, kalian pergilah duluan. Aku mendadak ada perlu. Ibuku barusan mengirimpesan untuk mengambilkan sesuatu untuknya. Aku tidak jadi ikut ya?” Ponsel dengan kondisi menyala ditunjukkan sebagai bukti. “Eh, kalau sempat, nanti aku akan menyusul deh!”

Cemoohan tanda protes terlontar begitu Taichi mengangguk meminta maaf sekaligus memohon diri. Kenjirou bertanya-tanya. Hanya saja Taichi segera melesat pergi tak menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Seulas getir tampak di wajah datar _setter_ tim regular Shiratorizawa tersebut.

“Ya, sudah. Ayo, lanjut! Paling cuma sebentar saja, mana mungkin Kawanishi melewatkan acara nonton bareng kita ini, ya nggak?” ujar seseorang dalam rombongan itu.

“Iya. Dia kan yang mengusulkan?!” timpal yang lain lagi.

“Ya, dia juga sudah ikut patungan kan? Siapkan saja satu kursi untuknya. Di sebelah Shirabu saja nanti. Bolehkan?”

Kenjirou mengangguk.

“Nah tunggu apalagi?! Ayo cepat jalannya! Nanti tempat yang enak buat nonton keburu di- _booking_ sama pengunjung lain!”

“Yeeaaaahhhh!!!”

Lampu-lampu telah dimatikan dan layar lebar telah memainkan perannya untuk menampilkan cuplikan awal kisah film, kala Taichi memasuki teater tiga di bioskop tempat ia, Kenjirou dan seluruh teman-teman mereka berjanji untuk menonton film bersama sore itu. Kenjirou mengirim pesan dua puluh menit sebelumnya dan memberitahukan di mana teater dan nomor kursi yang disediakan untuknya. Meski sedikit kesulitan untuk mencari kursi bernomor E12 di tengah kegelapan, tapi Taichi dapat menemukannya dengan bantuan kerlap temaram cahaya dari ponsel yang dibiarkan menyala. Milik Kenjirou tentu. Perlahan ia mendekati kursi tersebut.

“Kau telat,” bisik Kenjirou tanpa menoleh. Atensinya fokus pada layar lebar yang tengah menampilkan pemandangan bentang alam di daerah Eropa bagian utara.

Taichi mengulum senyum. “Nggak begitu masalah. Aku bisa nonton lagi kok. Aku punya filmnya.”

Kenjirou menoleh, wajah itu tampak semakin datar saat berkas sinar dari layar lebar menyoroti. Taichi menyeringai. “Nggak usah marah dulu. Sesekali jalan keluar begini kan asyik. Anggap saja nonton bareng ini modus buat bisa keluar kencan denganmu.” Sesuatu yang menimbulkan gemerisik diletakkan ke atas pangkuan Kenjirou.

Wajah datar itu kini mengerut di kening. Lalu melirik ke bawah. Netra cokelat keabuan itu terbeliak. Taichi mendekat ke telinga Kenjirou. “Mungkin nggak terlalu tepat, tapi _happy anniversary_.” Dan sebuah kecupan berlabuh di kening sang _setter_  kesayangan.

Satu cubitan mesra mendarat di pinggang Taichi. Taichi mengernyit menahan sakit, berusaha tak mengaduh. Lalu kerah kemeja kotak-kotaknya ditarik. Sesuatu yang basah nan lembut—agak kering sedikit, menempel di bibirnya. Tangannya menarik belakang leher Kenjirou lebih mendekat padanya, meski sedikit sulit karena terhalang kursi teater yang mereka duduki. Satu dua kecupan saling berbalas. Di menit selanjutnya, baik Kenjirou maupun Taichi tak lagi berada di dalam teater.

.  
.  
.

 

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca. Semoga teman-teman menyukainya.
> 
> Sampai jumpa.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
